


A Tangled Trap

by TehCreator18



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Poor Sabara..., Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sabara's a Cinnamon Roll, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Very VERY Lewd, i hate my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCreator18/pseuds/TehCreator18
Summary: Sabara and Taylor were running away from the Casino, escaping from the Devil's clutches, however, they got lost in the woods, not knowing what's going to happen to them in the end.Actually...They will find out, and so will you...(IT'S NOT FINISHED! JUST POSTED IT SO DUE DATE IS GONE.)





	A Tangled Trap

"R-Run, Miss Creator!" The cupgirl shouted, running out of the Devil's Casino with the girl known as Taylor. She and her were about to reach some dangerous peaks on gambling, however...they managed to escape before they could get caught. They both ran like the wind, trying to head back all the way back to Inkwell Isle 1, but ended up getting lost in a forest in the process...

 

 

 

"Hah...hah...hah...That...That was close...!" Taylor said, catching her breath as she leaned on a tree. Sabara, falling on the ground, panted as she held her head, out of breath as well. The two looked around, noticing that they were lost. 

"W-Where are we?" She asked, Taylor looked back at the path they took. 

"Maybe in a forest. Well, it looks like it. I really don't know which isle we're in, Sabara." She replied, helping the cupgirl stand. They both sighed, continuing to walk in the forest calmly. The girl's eye glowed blue, revealing the magic in her eye. "Yep, we're lost, no doubt about it." 

"B-But, do you think they will find us here?" Sabara asked, getting anxious. Taylor shook her head, the stitched scar showing a bit from the side of her mouth, up to her eye, covered in her long bang.

"We ran so far that they shouldn't find us...We're way too lost." She said, walking as Sabara did the same. The two kept going as they noticed that they're not getting anyway at all. Going left and right, taking curves and straight paths, leading nowhere to Inkwell Isle 1. However...little that they know, something was creeping behind them. As they stopped for a breath, something was creeping behind Taylor, who was sitting on a rock. 

"Man, you were right...It's not right dealing with the Devil himself..." The girl said, facepalming her face in shame. Sabara nodded as she sat down, looking away from a while. But, while the Cupgirl was distracted...a dark purple tentacle quickly wrapped itself around Taylor's mouth, silencing her as she was quickly dragged away. Muffling for help, she tried to fend off the tentacle, fighting. 

"I'm thinking maybe we should-" Sabara started, turning to the rock, not noticing Taylor anymore. "Miss Creator?!" She stood up, looking around with fear. "Miss Creator?!" 

"SABARAAA!!!" Her screams echoed in her ears as she rushed towards the sound, going through the bushes and past the trees. For a long run, she spotted Taylor...in a shocking, yet horrible encounter.

 

 

 

Sabara, stopping with fear, saw Taylor tangled up in dark purple, slimy tentacles. The girl was struggling, resisting the slimy situation she was in. She spotted Sabara watching with terror in her eyes. 

"S-Sabara!" She called out to her, the cupgirl too scared to even to anything to save her friend. "It-It's okay! I just...gotta...fight-" 

" **Oh, don't bother fighting.** " A voice said to the two, a distorted voice. They both look to the right, spotting a purple straw hanging out of a cup, along with poison-looking milk. He walked out of the shadow, revealing himself. It was Cuphead, except...he wasn't very friendly...He had yellow eyes with red pupils, wearing purple shorts instead of red, and his teeth were fangs, as well as a little devil's tail swirled around on his bottom. " **It's useless against my tentacles.** " The girls were shocked. 

"C-CUPHEAD?!!" They said in unison with wide eyes. Cuphead chuckled evilly, smirking sinisterly at the girls. 

" **Hey Mugs, why don't you get that one?~** " He asked, making Sabara gasp, seeing someone else come out from the shadows. It was Mugman, looking the same as his brother, but the shades of blue on him were a slight bit darker. 

" **Sure, Cups. Besides, they haven't paid their debt to the Boss, yet.** " He said while smirking, giving the two a scared expression from his smirk alone. Taylor looked at Sabara, standing there with fear and sadness in her eyes. You see, Sabara had a crush on Mugman, and to see him like this...broke her heart badly. 

"RUN!!!!" She screamed out, making Sabara gasp out, running away from the scene without even thinking. The two Cupboys laughed, Mugman going after her. Cuphead, however, looked back at the trapped girl, smirking. 

" **You have some guts to run out of the casino, woman. Running away from a deal with the boss, huh?** " Cuphead asked, smirking at Taylor as she kept struggling. She was confused and scared at the same time, but kept a strong face.

"C-Cups...T-This isn't you...W-What happened to you?" Taylor asked, panicking as the Cuphead walked to her, stopping in front of her. His evil smirk sent chills down her spine.

" **Well, toots. Me and Mugs decided that it's time we changed. And, here we are.** " He replied, shrugging. " **You see, I bet you knew already that Mugs and I had to collect the souls of our friends in order to save ours, so...we gave him what he asked for, and in return...He gained us powers! Haha! And it's great!** " Cuphead cackled as he leaned down near her face, making the girl gulp nervously. " **Now, enough about me...** " 

"N-No...P-Please Cuphead...D-Don't do this...! I-" She was cut off by Cuphead kissing her on the lips roughly, her eyes widening from the impact she received. Red blush spread on her cheeks, getting flustered from the smooch. The evil Cupboy broke the kiss, seeing a thin line of saliva connected to their tongues.

" **Hmm...You taste pretty sweet, toots. A shame that I have to bring you in, as well as your little Cupgirl buddy.** " He said, smirking. " **But for now, I'll have some fun with you before we go.** " And with that being said, one of the tentacles started to crawl into the girl's shirt, making her gasp and squirm with disgust. 

"G-Ghh! N-No...!" Taylor protested, trying to break free, but it was worthless. The tentacles were too strong. Suddenly, another one came up, ripping off the black jacket and pink shirt with force, revealing her B-cup mounts under a dark blue bra. Taylor's eyes widened as her clothes were shredded, looking away with embarrassment. The tentacle ripped off the bra as well, her breasts bouncing as two more tentacles wrapped around them, squeezing. "A-Ahh...! N-No...Please...S-Stop it!" She begged, Cuphead smirking more. 

" **Hmm, you seem to be tame now. Where was that anger and pride earlier? Now, how about you put that mouth to work instead of begging like a bitch?"** He asked, smirking as he took off his shorts, revealing his hard dick. Taylor's eyes widened as she was lowered by the tentacles, hovering over the grass as he came to her, rubbing his dick in her face. The girl closed her lips tightly, refusing to let it in her mouth. Cuphead frowned, gripping her hair, tugging it. 

"A-AH! Not my hair-" She started, getting her mouth stuffed by Cuphead in the process. She started to gag from how big and hard he was in her mouth, trying to move away...but it wasn't that easy. A slick, but thick-like tentacle quickly slid around her neck, stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes widened, noticing that she'll be choked if she didn't obey. 

" **If you so what bite me, I'll tear that bang off your pretty little head...** " He warned, holding her head as he started thrusting slowly inside her mouth. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as he was pleased. " **That's it, toots...Just like that.** " Cuphead said, seeing Taylor suck him off with force as he kept moving his hips. The girl closed her eyes tightly, praying that this will be over soon...but, to her surprise, she was getting aroused as a damp stain was shown at the crotch of her jeans. She cursed herself for enjoying this torture. 

A tentacle noticed the damp stain, rubbing against it. Taylor muffled moans while she shook her head. Cuphead frowned, raising an eyebrow, then he noticed her shaking her hips. A sinister smirk came on his face. " **Heh, what's this? You're enjoying this? You're a freak, aren't you toots?** " He asked, snapping his fingers as the tentacles ripped off her pants, leaving them in shreds. Cuphead moved away, pulling his dick out of her mouth. Coughs and gags were from the girl as she caught her breath. 

"G-Gah!! *cough cough cough*" She coughed, gasping for air as she felt the slime of a tentacle rub against her butt, covering it with it's texture. Her heart stopped, shivering with fear as her underwear were torn off as well. "N-No...! You're not doing this to me! Y-You can't!!" Taylor said with anger and fear in her eyes and voice, clenching her fists. 

" **And what are you gonna do about it? You can't escape my tentacles. Now, I know you're gonna be a tight fit, so...do me a favor and let my tentacles do what they want.** " Cuphead smirked, stroking himself as the tentacles quickly hoisted the girl up, quickly rubbing themselves on her body. The girl held her breath, looking away as her core was shown, dripping wet with desire for pleasure. Taylor was in shame. There was no way in Hell that she would be turned on! 

 "S-Stop it already, Cups...!" She begged, tears flowing down her cheeks as the tip of the tentacles wrapped around her breasts, opened up, revealing suction cups with a tongue, starting to suck on her nipples which were hard. The girl gasped, biting her lip, trying to stop her moans. Failing, she felt her body starting to betray her as one of the tentacles prodded against her ass, pressing against the hole. Her eyes widened as she felt a cold substance being poured onto it. 

"N-No...Y-You're starting from my ass...?!" Taylor cried out with fear, her eyes wide as she shivered from the cold feeling on her hole. The tentacles were lubing her up as one of them rubbed against her lips, prodding against it. The girl gasped, trembling as she figured out what was going to happen. Her virginity...from BOTH holes, was going to be taken from Cuphead. 

" **Ah ah ah...That pussy is mine. You guys can have her asshole.** " Cuphead said, smirking as he went behind Taylor, holding her hips up. His dick was lined up with her core, making Taylor gasp. Smaller tentacles, of course, came up and prodded against her ass, one of them coming inside it to stretch it out. The girl gasped softly from how it felt, shivering as it quickly pulled out. " **Here it comes, toots. You better be ready...** " Cuphead warned, pressing against her vagina, pushing his dick in. A bigger tentacle did the same with her asshole. Taylor gritted her teeth with tears, feeling them coming inside...and with one hard thrust...

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She wailed out loudly in pain as blood flowed through her core, drenching Cuphead's cock with blood. Tears and drool came out from Taylor's eyes and mouth as she limped, feeling paralyzed. Her body twitched as drops of her virgin blood fell on the grass. Cuphead smirked as he saw it. 

" **Oh?~ You were a virgin in both holes? Well, looks like you'll become a woman now. I can't wait until you break in half, toots.** " He said, smirking as he started to thrust hard and decent, making Taylor scream with pain as her eye was pure black, perhaps an eyeless socket, showing a glowing blue pupil. The tentacle in her ass started moving too, going in and out of her hole. 

Her screams and cries of pain and suffering were music to the demon's ears...but, at the same time...She had a small crush on Cuphead. But, that will soon change from the torture she was now getting, feeling like this Cuphead wasn't the one she fell for...

"P-Please...s-stop...F-Forgive...me..." She weakly begged, her eye growing weary and tired as it slowly turned normal, showing a slight gray color in the blue of her eye. The movements of Cuphead's thrusts and the tentacles got a bit faster, making Taylor gasp with surprise as she getting molested with force...Until, Cuphead's dick hit a spot in her that made the girl scream. She gasped with a red blush on her cheeks. Cuphead smirked at her reaction. 

" **You like it there, toots?~ You want me to keep hitting it?** " He whispered in her ear, making Taylor glare at him from behind. 

"G-Go to Hell..." She replied with a hoarse voice. Cuphead chuckled softly. 

" **Aww...You're so fucking adorable when you're trying to fight it. However, whenever I hit this spot-** " He started, pounding into her g-spot roughly, gaining a loud moan and gasp in return, making the evil smirk on his face widen. " **You sound like a slut, wanting more...** " Taylor wanted to deny it so bad...Tears fell from her eye, sobbing softly as she clenched her fists from behind her back. 

"A-Ahh...N-No...I-I don't like it...!" She yelled out, crying as Cuphead fucked her like it was nothing. The hard thrusting from Cuphead made it seem like it was complete Hell, and Heaven at the same time. 

" **That's such a lie, and you know it~** " Cuphead purred in her ear, nipping on it to cause Taylor to gasp out softly. The tentacle inside her ass starting leaking, making her hole slicker and easier to move in and out. "Looks like your ass is enjoying it! Look how much it's sucking it in!" 

"T-That's because...my body has no limits...I-I'll deny all of this so-called pleasure, since my body won't listen...! So fuck you!" She exclaimed, making Cuphead growl with anger, smacking Taylor's ass hard. She yelped in pain as a few more slaps came intact with her butt. 

" **You should be taught some fucking manners! You ungrateful bitch!** " He exclaimed, thrusting faster and harder into her cunt. Taylor's eye widen and rolled up, panting with her tongue out as she tried to catch a breath or two. Pleasure suddenly fell all over her as she was dominated, no longer trying to resist as it overcame her body. 

"Hah...hah...hah...F-Fuck! Oh god! Please someone save me...!!~ I feel like I'm gonna die-" She begged, suddenly seeing a tentacle go straight into her mouth, silencing her. Taylor was forced to suck it, muffled moans escaping as she kept getting plowed by Cuphead and his tentacles. The demon cup smirked at this, thrusting faster, harder, rougher...

" **Hah...Oh shit, I think I'm getting close...You better take my load, bitch...** " Cuphead muttered to her, holding his breath as he kept moving. Taylor's eye widen as she forced herself to spit out the tentacle from her mouth. She panicked, looking back at him with fear. 

"N-NO! Not inside! Don't cum inside, please-" She was cut off as the tentacle went back inside of her warm, wet core. Another one of them wrapped around one of her breasts, squeezing it, as the tip of it, sucked on the nipple. Muffled moans and cries came from her as she wailed with shame, enjoying every second. 

 

 

_This...This can't be happening...What happened to Cuphead...?_

_Why did this have to happen...?_

_I don't want this to happen...!_

 

 

  
" **Oh shit! I'm cumming!!** " Cuphead yelled out, clenching his fangs as his hips thrusted faster. The tentacles did the same, the movement going harder and faster, some of them growing bigger and thicker, veins being shown on them. Taylor's eye glowed blue as glowing tears flowed down her cheek. Her whimpers weren't even good enough to stop them as her hands twitched, become limp afterwards. 

 

_No...Not inside...!!_

_Please not inside!!!_

_STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

As her thoughts begged him, Cuphead came hard inside of her. The tentacles inside her ass and mouth did the same, filling her insides up with hot, sticky juice. Taylor's eye rolled up as she coughed and gagged from the taste, shivering as her body went limp around them. She could also feel splashes of cum being sprayed all over her naked body, painted with white. The demon sighed with an evil smile, pulling out of her as he saw his work. His cum was leaking out of Taylor's vagina, falling onto the grass. With a smirk, he snapped his fingers, the tentacles holding Taylor were unraveling around her. 

Her limp body was dropped onto the grass, her face filled with glowing tears as her eye was rolled up from too much pressure. As her ass leaked out cum, she twitched, panting with her tongue out...Cuphead smirked at her, lifting her head up as he kneeled down to her level, placing it on his lap. 

" **You're mine now, toots. Make sure you make a child for me too, will ya?~** " He whispered with a evil smirk. Taylor could barely hear him...She could only take soft breaths...Tears fell from her eyes as she cried silently in her head. 

 

_Sabara...Please be safe..._

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you know, I have a Tumblr now. One for SFW and one of NSFW. They're both not good, I'll admit that! But, if you want to, you can visit it. 
> 
> https://taylorthecreator14.tumblr.com
> 
> https://naughtysabara.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for the support!~


End file.
